A Bright Spark
by The Hazeldines
Summary: Takes place after the last episode. Jewel is eight months pregnant and Bill couldn't be happier. But what does this mean for their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

"Jewel? Where are you?" Bill said as he wondered the halls holding a heat pack that she had asked for earlier.

"I'm in the other room Bill. Oh gosh where is that heat pack!" Bill sighed with a smile. She was pushy, but she was his little ray of sunshine, even though she isn't that little any more.

"I'm here, I'm here." Bill said as he turned the corner, rushing into the living room. As soon as he saw Jewel his signature smile spread across his face. She sat on the couch with a tank top and shorts, although the tank did not fully cover her developing stomach. Jewel absolutely hated it, but Bill thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Oh thank goodness! What would I do without you Bill?" Jewel sighed as she reached out for the heat pack.

"No sweetie let me." Bill said as he kneeled next to the couch. He gently lifted Jewels head and placed the heat pack on her neck. "There now, do you want me to rub your neck too?"

"Oh please, you know I love your hands." Jewel purred with a sly smile. Bill gave a breathy laugh and blushed. He stood up and sat next to her and began to rub the back of her neck. Jewel sighed and relaxed against his touch. "This baby really puts a strain on me."

"I'm sorry darling." Bill relented. He was excited about the baby but he was worried that Jewel wasn't. He messaged her while Jewel sighed.

"I swear Bill, your hands are pure gold. But I think your hands should be some where els…UGG!" Jewel scrunched up hugging her midsection.

"Jewel! What's wrong? Are you ok? Are you going into labor? OH GOSH YOU ARE! I'll grab the doctor! Where's the phone! I'll…" Bill jumped up frantic.

"Bill its all right. The baby is just kicking." Jewel grunted trying to put on her best smile.

Bill sighed and slumped back down on the couch and ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

"Oh Bill, the baby is not due until next month, you're so jumpy. What's wrong with you?" She sat back and scooted next to Bill snuggling up into his chest. Bill opened his eyes and looked down at her and smiled. He unfolded his arms and wrapped one around Jewel's shoulder and placed his spare hand on her stomach. "I know," Jewel sighed placing her hand over Bill's "I'm huge."

"You're absolutely glowing my dear." Bill purred, bringing Jewel's hand to his lips.

"No I'm just big. How can you even stand to look at me?" Jewel whimpered. Bill looked down at her with a slight frown.

"Jewel, you are everything to me. How could you ask that? You and our baby are my world now. When I look at you, I see the most beautiful girl, no, woman I have ever had the honor to be with." Bill kissed her forehead. "I love you more and more everyday." He mumbled into her head.

Jewel let out a small laugh. "Oh Bill." She sighed laying her head down on Bill's shoulder, scooting closer to him. Bill too laughed softly and kissed her head.

"I can't wait to meet this little one." Bill said rubbing Jewel's midsection.

"I can't wait to not be so grotesque." Jewel muttered under her breath.

"Jewel can I ask you a question?" Bill continued to rub small circles on Jewels stomach. "Are you…are you happy about having a baby?" Bill stared at the ground, avoiding Jewel's eyes. "Because you know how happy I am about it but, I cant help but worry that you're not as excited as I am. I want this to be the happiest moment in our lives, a fresh new start as a family, our family."

Jewel gave a small smile and looked down at the floor. "I am excited about the baby, I'm happy I'm with you, I…just" She stopped and looked up at Bill.

"Go on its ok" Bill said quietly.

"I just…worry." Jewel continued.

"Worry?" Bill asked.

"Yes, I don't think I will suit well as a mother, and what if this baby is trapped here in Little Stempington like I am! And on top of that I'm as big as a house, how you could ever love me is a mystery." She mumbled the last sentence playing with her fingers.

"Jewel," Bill said with a laugh "your going to be an excellent mother. We are both new to this, but we have each other and we are going to take it one day at a time." Bill lifted Jewels chin so she was looking at him. "And I don't care how you look. I will always love you. But the way you look, right now with our baby, is the most beautiful you have ever been to me." Bill whispered, slowly closing the gap between them and gently kissing her lips.

Jewel smiled into the kiss and against her usual nature kissed back gently. Bill pulled away and stroked her face. "And to answer your previous question of why I was so jumpy, is well…" Bill put his hand behind his neck looking for the best way to do this.

"What is it Bill?" Jewel asked in her cute flirtatious manor.

"Jewel," Bill started grabbing both of Jewel's hands "I love you and our child," He took another hard swallow, Jewel just kept smiling and looking at Bill "a-and nothing makes me happier than knowing we are going to be a family, and I know we already discussed this but, I think this needs to happen." Bill finished looking up at Jewel.

"Bill I don't understand…" Jewel stopped, frozen, as she saw Bill get down on one knee. Jewel gasped and put her hands to her mouth and looked down into Bill's eyes.

"Jewel Diamond, I promised I would marry you and I promise that to you again." Bill reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black ring box "Jewel," He said sweetly, one hand holding hers, "will you marry me?"

Jewel stared down at Bill in complete shock. "Jewel?" Bill asked getting a bit nervous. A smile slowly crept onto jewels face and she squealed, throwing her arms around Bills neck. "I guess that's a yes then!" Bill laughed as he embraced Jewel. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. He pulled back to look into Jewel's eyes. "I love you Jewel Diamond."

"Please darling," Jewel said, "call me _Mrs. Hazeldine_."

"Well, _Mrs. Hazeldine_, I believe you will be needing this ring." He smiled and took Jewel's left hand. Bill slid the ring on her finger and Jewel gasped.

"Bill, it's beautiful! Wait till everyone sees!" She gloated. Bill smiled and sat back on the couch. Jewel turned to him with a sly smile and grabbed his shirt and brought his lips to hers in a very Jewel like passionate kiss. Bill gasped, but slowly got into the rhythm of it. He was used to these passionate outbursts. Bill cupped her face and pulled away slightly, so their lips lightly brushed when he spoke.

"Jewel, we can't do this now. You know what it does to me." Jewel only gave him a more mischievous smile.

"Oh believe me I know." She replied brushing her nose against his. He sighed and kissed her lips gently and pulled away. Jewel pouted, "Bill!" she whined. Bill smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"And one for baby too." Bill lightly laughed.

"The baby doesn't nearly appreciate it as much as I do!" Jewel pouted. Bill chuckled and kissed her belly again, slowly leaving a trail of kisses up until he reached her tank top. Bill pulled up and met her lips.

"Now don't be too greedy my darling." he mumbled into her mouth.

"I can't help but want you all to myself." Jewel cooed as she pulled away, giving him a playful look.

"You tease"

Now both were smiling madly. Jewel could not take it anymore and pulled Bill into another hungry kiss. Bill entangled his fingers into her hair and kissed her back. They continued until Bill felt a sharp punch in the side. At the same time Jewel gasped. Bill pulled away surprised.

"Not now baby!" Jewel complained.

"That was the baby?" Bill asked in astonishment "Wow." Jewel smiled at Bill.

"Quite strong huh?"

Bill nodded. "Here." Jewel said reaching for Bill's hand and placing it where the baby had kicked her. A few seconds passed by until Bill felt it. Bill gave a surprised breathy laugh shortly followed by a smile as he looked up at Jewel. This was the first time he felt his child.

"Why haven't I done this before?" Bill whispered to himself.

"Because you were too busy fussing over me and trying to get me comfortable." Jewel sighed raking her fingers through his curly locks. "Thank you Bill. For everything" Bill smiled as Jewels hand wrapped around his on her stomach.

"Look at this." Bill said in a hushed tone "The gang is all here."

"The gang, I like the sound of that." She smiled as Bill kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Jewel, I can't wait for our family." He softly said as he kissed Jewel's cheek.

"And here we all are." Jewel said looking down at their hands that still rested on her midsection. "But since our baby still isn't here yet, maybe we can get beck to what we were doing?" Jewel whispered into Bills ear. Bill laughed nervously before Jewel crashed her lips into his. It wasn't long until they were both lying on the couch, lost in their own little world.

"Jewel, we really should stop now."

"No Bill, I'm only getting started." Jewel purred. She was about to take off Bill's shirt when they heard the front door open.

"Bill?" The voice called.

"It's my mum" Bill said as he lifted himself off of Jewel. Jewel continued to lie on the couch, when Joyce walked in.

"Oh Bill, I was wondering where you were." She took a long look around, looking at both a disheveled Bill and Jewel. Joyce swallowed; she still was having a hard time with this, and was unsure on what to do.

"Um yes, I was well, um, Bill." Joyce said turning all her attention to her son. "I just got some groceries and I could use some help bringing them inside."

"Sure thing Mum." Bill laughed nervously as his mom walked back out to the car.

"I don't think your mum likes me." Jewel mumbled.

"Now how could you say that?" he said kissing her head "She still is confused about the situation, I don't think she knew how intimate our relationship was until she found out you were pregnant." Jewel nodded her head.

"I understand, my mum didn't know either, until she saw us, but I don't thinks she cares. I hope your mum will be more supportive of the baby."

"She will be." Bill whispered kissing Jewel's cheek. "My mum can be a little frazzled when it comes to change. She also is a bit over protective of me."

"Don't I know it." Jewel scoffed.

"Now don't be so snippy. You're a bit over protective of me too." Bill teased rubbing his nose to hers.

"Alright, alright. I suppose I can be a bit possessive of you. But I just don't want to lose you." Jewel whispered the last sentence.

"You wont, I promise." He whispered, lightly kissing her, as he got up to go outside and help his mom with the groceries.

Jewel sat up and looked down at her hand and smiled. She still had to get used to having that beautiful rock on her finger. As she admired it Joyce walked in from the hallway. She paused before entering, noticing that Jewel was fascinated on something. As she got closer she gasped and quickly stifled it so Jewel couldn't hear.

"Could it be?" she wondered, as she looked closer, there was no doubt in her mind that that was an engagement ring. She quickly scurried out of the room. Joyce had no idea that their relationship was so deep, that they would actually get married. She thought Jewel was, in a way, using Bill and the plan backfired with the baby, but maybe Jewel does love Bill.

Jewel froze. She heard a gasp behind her and knew it was Bill's Mum. Jewel wasn't sure if Bill wanted her to know they were getting married. She heard her shuffle out of the room and Jewel let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Alright mum. All the groceries are put away." Bill called from the door. Bill came sweeping in with his big grin on his face only for it to disappear when he saw the concern in Jewel's expression.

"Your mum knows." Jewel calmly stated.

"What? Knows what Jewel? What are you talking about?" Bill went and sat down next to her.

"About us getting married. I'm sure she saw the ring." Jewel sighed and played with the wedding band.

"And this is bad?" Bill asked with a small laugh.

"Yes! She already does not approve of us and now I'm taking her only son away!" Bill quickly scooted closer to Jewel and held her close to him.

"Shh, its ok, no matter what anyone thinks I love you. Don't be afraid that this will take me from you, because it wont." He kissed the top of Jewel's head.

Jewel looked up and a small smile appeared on her lips and she softly whispered, "I love you too." They both went in for a gentle kiss, unaware that Joyce had witnessed the whole thing and was now hiding in the hallway.

"Surely this could not be Camilla's daughter." Joyce thought to herself. All Joyce ever saw of her son's interaction with this girl had been silly and fleeting. But this side of their relationship was new to her. She had no doubt about Bill's feelings for Jewel, but she had no idea that Jewel cared for him so much. Everyone had seemed so onboard with this pregnancy at first. Maybe it was time she joined the bandwagon too.

Joyce walked out of the hallway to see Bill and jewel still in an embrace and Bill stroking Jewel's hair. Both too caught up in their own world to notice her. She was not sure on how to start showing her support, but she figured it would come gradually; she still needed time to fully accept it. Bill sighed looking up to see his mom. Joyce recoiled a bit when she was spotted and was sure Bill would say something. But Bill looked at her with hopeful eyes and a slight smile slowly crossing his features. He slowly pulled away from Jewel and walked up to his mom. Jewel, who was confused on where Bill would go, turned around to see Bill leading his mom towards her.

"I thought it was time for you to meet your grandchild." Bill whispered as he kneeled next to Jewel, putting his hand on her midsection. He motioned for his mom to do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Jewel nervously watched Joyce, trying to read her thoughts. But something was different in her body language. Sure she was hesitant but not resentful. Joyce softly placed a hand on top of Bill's. Bill sighed and smiled. He removed his hand so Joyce's hand was completely on Jewel's stomach. Bill then placed his hand on top of hers, to secure it. They sat patiently as they waited. A silent awkward feeling was in the air and grew as every second passed. Jewel looked at Bill for comfort and received a reassuring smile. Jewel then looked to Joyce, her hand still firm on her stomach along with Bill's. Joyce then looked up to meet Jewel's eyes. Jewel slightly began to panic internally but was surprised and relieved when Joyce smiled at her. Her smile was comforting and a lot like Bill' couldn't help but smile back gaining a bit of courage by the reassuring smile of her soon to be mother in law. "Seems baby is being a bit shy." Jewel softly mumbled breaking the silence.

"Yes" Joyce agreed, speaking for the first time. When suddenly a small bump was felt. Jewel smiled and placed her hand on the other side of her stomach,

"There you go." Jewel said to the child. Joyce smiled and looked at Bill who was already smiling at her. Then a much stronger kick followed causing Jewel to kind of grunt.

"My," Joyce said, "It's a strong one isn't it?" Joyce asked, but not to Bill but to Jewel. This was quite the step for Joyce and it caused Jewel to feel a lot more at ease with Joyce.

"Yes it is." Jewel answered, "This child wont let me rest with its amazing strength." she boasted.

"Well that would be Bill's fault, he was quite the kicker himself." Joyce joked.

"Oh don't I know it" Jewel said looking at Bill with a sly look. Then she realized what she had said and looked over at Joyce who wore a shocked expression and an awkward silence filled the room again.

Then there was another very sharp kick on Jewels midsection. "Oh my..UGG!" Jewel groaned. Joyce rubbed down on where the kick was trying to soothe the baby. "I guess baby knows how to break the ice." Jewel half laughed still trying to get over the pain.

"Well you know the baby is probably restless." Joyce offered. "If you do some exercises the baby might calm down a bit. That's what I did when I was pregnant with Bill."

"Maybe we can all go on a walk together?" Bill piped in.

"That sounds lovely…" Jewel said but was interrupted by Joyce.

"Actually Bill, I think me and Jewel will go alone. We need to do some catching up." Joyce said smiling at Jewel.

Jewel faked a smile but in truth was terrified. "This is it," Jewel thought "this is when she is going to chew me out and spit me back out." They both got up but Bill helped Jewel to her feet and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jewel turned towards Bill with a pleading look, to which Bill smiled and kissed her. Jewel gently kissed back.

"I love you." Bill said as the two ladies walked toward the door.

"I love you too." Jewel called as she walked out the door.

Joyce held the door for Jewel as she stepped out. Jewel stood there awkwardly waiting for the inevitable. Joyce shuffled towards Jewel and took her arm carefully. She was still nervous about this.

"Where would you like to walk?" Joyce tried to put on a smile. She wanted to be genuine but she was just too nervous.

"Around the park is rather nice. I run there sometimes." Jewel shuffled awkwardly.

"Righty then. Lets get to it I suppose." Joyce piped up, walking with Jewel's arm securely on hers. They walked for a while in silence. Jewel was enjoying the fresh air and was already feeling better. It had been a while since she had been outside. They quickly came to a very familiar spot and Jewel could not hold back a smile.

Joyce noticed, "What has caused that sweet smile to appear on your face?" Jewel gave a small laugh.

"Oh, this is just where I met Bill for the first time." Joyce smiled too; she remembered what it was like to be so in love and so young.

"Oh yes," Joyce remarked "Didn't he run into you?" Jewel smiled slyly.

"Well not exactly."

"Oh?" Joyce asked, "Then what happened?" Jewel tried to stifle a giggle.

"Well I had been running that day when I saw this very tall, handsome boy running ahead of me." Jewel looked up and smiled at Joyce.

"Bill." Joyce nodded.

"Well I don't know what came over me but I needed to talk to him. So I kinda…ran into him." Jewel laughed nervously.

"So why did Bill say he ran into you?" Joyce asked now a bit confused.

"I kinda made it look like I fell and injured myself." Jewel gave a sheepish grin. Joyce was a bit amazed at the length Jewel would go to get Bill's attention but it reminded her a bit of herself. She had done some pretty stupid things to get her husband to notice her.

"Well," Joyce continued in a happy tone "that is quite a story." Jewel was grateful that Joyce took the story light heartedly and not as an attack on her son from a predator. They continued to walk in silence both trying to find something to say.

"You know," Jewel started "I'm sorry for the crude things I say sometimes, I can't really control myself. Especially when it comes to Bill, he really is a kicker." Jewel bit her bottom lip for slipping up again. Joyce was a little taken back. This is a level of maturity she had not seen in Jewel even though it was not the most eloquent of apologies.

"It's alright, it's something that works out though age, and Bill gets the kicking from his father." Jewel was shocked and looked at Joyce. Joyce looked back at her and they both exploded in laughter.

Joyce hadn't laughed like that in ages. It felt so good to just let loose. "I would never think that Mr. Hazeldine would be that great in bed!" Jewel laughed only to gasped as she realized how crude she was. "I'm sorry I did it again." She said defeated.

"Its all right dear." Joyce laughed and gave Jewel a comforting squeeze. "My husband can be quite the lover." Joyce winked at Jewel and casually took hold of her arm again before continuing to walk.

"Does Bill look like Mr. Hazeldine when you met him?" Jewel asked after some comfortable silence.

"Yes and no." Joyce replied, "Bill defiantly has his eyes but apart from that he is a perfect blend of me and Jeremy." Jewel nodded, "But I will say that their personalities are identical."

"Really?" Jewel asked excitement obvious in her voice.

"Oh yes, both are very sweet, and when I first met Jeremy he was kind of shy and, shall I say, a bit naive."

"Bill is the same way!" Jewel yelped the excitement bubbling in her. "He was so shy and at first I don't think he even knew I was flirting with him."

Joyce couldn't help but chuckle. Jeremy was the same way.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it darling because pretty soon he's going to be more flirty than you ever were." Joyce said giving a knowing wink. Jewel seemed to brighten at that, a sly smile crossing her lips.

Joyce was pleased at how well this was all going. They were getting closer and that was all she could ask for. It was a bit strange to talk about Jeremy and especially Bill in this light, but it was nonetheless enjoyable. Joyce looked down at the ring on Jewel's finger and almost asked about it when she stopped herself. This was something that the two of them to discuss, and it was up to them when they wanted her to hear the news.

"Now Jewel," Joyce interrupted the silence looking right at Jewel, "There was something I wanted to talk about with you." Jewel's smile faded into a nervous frown. Jewel was certain this was when she would be yelled and scoffed at. Joyce noticed her apprehensive face and smiled trying to give Jewel comfort. "Jewel I know we started off on the wrong foot, and its still hard for me to let go of my baby boy, but I just want you to know that I'm ok with this. I'm not going to lie I was a bit shocked and disappointed that my son had lost his…" Joyce searched for the right word "um…innocence at so young an age. But I now realize how much he really cares for you and how much you care for him. And I'm happy to call you my daughter."

Jewel was surprised and did not know what to say. She smiled brightly and stumbled a "Thank you" and gave Joyce a huge hug. She pulled away "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, it must be these hormones!" Jewel said sheepishly

"Oh, come on dear, I have something that just might help with that." Joyce said grabbing Jewel's arm and leading her back to the house.

Bill sat alone in the house and sighed. It was nice to get some alone time, with just him and his thoughts. He wondered what the girls could be talking about, and he hoped it was going ok. He sat back in the comfy armchair that had always been his favorite even as a boy, when the thought dawned on him, where would his child live. Him and Jewel had no home. Each still lived with their parents. They have not even moved in together, how did they hope to raise a child if they did not even live in the same house? Bill began to panic as more and more questions filled his mind.

Bill scrambled to the nearest newspaper to see if any flats where available in little Stempington. Panicking as soon as he saw the prices. He crumbled up the newspaper and hung his head down as he ran his fingers through his hair. He would need to go back to collage if he ever wanted to take care of Jewel, not to mention a baby. His baby. His child would need more than to just be a baby out of wedlock. Then it got Bill thinking about what kind of life his child would live. What if it was a boy and he grew thin and sickly like him. What if he had a son who was athletic? But what if…if it was a girl?

A girl deserved the world, the world and more. He wanted to be able to afford the nicest clothes and shoes, the nicest everything for his little girl. Right now the most important thing was to be by Jewel's side, and college would be too hard for that, he figured a side job to earn some money until he could go back and get his education would be best.

Bill rushed from the loft only to hear some giggling in the kitchen. Confused he shuffled his way towards the laughter.

"Bill!" Jewel called out to him as he stepped through the entranceway of the kitchen. Bill let out a breathless sigh at the sight in front of him. Jewel, the love of his life, wrapped up in a blanket with a hot cup of tea and his mother sitting across from her with her own cup with a big smile on her face.

"My favorite girls in the world all together, enjoying some girl bonding time eh?" Bill chuckled and joined them at the table, all his previous worries melting away with every smile.

He pulled a chair close to Jewel and kissed her forehead. Jewel sighed and kind of giggled.

"Oh Bill are you getting flirtatious with me now?" Both of the women burst into laughter leaving Bill confused and embarrassed. He was glad they were bonding but he was not sure he enjoyed being on the outside of the joke.

"I'm sorry, did I do something?" He asked.

"Oh no Bill, just an inside joke." Jewel smiled. Bill gave a sort of disappointed look. Joyce then got up to wash her cup and Jewel leaned close to Bill to whisper in his ear. "I'll show you later." The worlds flowed from her like silk.

Bill could feel his cheeks burn red. He quickly looked at his mum then back to Jewel with a sheepish grin on his face. "I..um..yes..well..ok.: He couldn't seem to form the words, his mouth was so dry. Jewel gave him a knowing look and kissed him on the lips lingering there for a brief moment, until she pulled away trailing her fingers across his cheek as she walked toward the sink. Bill was left speechless and very aroused. He needed some cool water.

He got up and went to the cupboard to grab a cup. Jewel walked past him and winked. Bill then waved stupidly at her and regretted it the moment he did it. Recovering he went to the fridge and got a big glass of cold water. He drank it all in one gulp and started to refill it again when he heard the door close. He peaked into the dinning room to see only Jewel there. He walked over.

"Where did mum go?" he asked Jewel. She smiled up at him

"Out, she said she had errands to run and would not be back until late."

Bills eyes clouded over. His once frazzled mind now was focused on one thing: Jewel.

"Oh did she now." Bill said in a purr both surprising him and Jewel. But for whatever reason, Bill had gotten his second wind and was now confident. In two big strides Bill reached out and grabbed Jewel, bringing her to him. "What shall we do while she is away?" He whispered coyly into Jewels ear.

"Well," Jewel said matching slyness, "I have never seen your bed room before." It was true; they mostly spent time in Jewel's house or in the woods.

Bill nodded "Oh of course." He took her hand and led her down a hallway. At the end of the hallway was his room. Bill opened the door and let Jewel in first. It was a plain room. Bill had not lived in it very long and was not really going to, seeing that he was going to college. Jewel noticed an African mask on the wall and smiled.

"That's my Africa boy." she said.

"Oh yeah, that one is my favorite. Its meant to keep evil out and bring love in and…" Bill realized he was kind of ruining the mood. "Oh sorry, that's not really sexy is it?"

"No I like it when you talk nerdy." Jewel whispered into Bill's ear lightly biting it. Bill yelped and grabbed hold onto Jewel.

"That's no fair." Bill growled before picking her up and heading towards his bed.

Bill placed Jewel down gently and sat down next to her. He looked at Jewel and smiled. Jewel smiled too, but quickly pulled Bill into a long hard kiss. Bill quickly responded and cupped her face, following her rhythm. Soon Bill pulled Jewel down so they were lying sideways, facing each other. Still kissing, Jewel removed Bill's shirt and smiled at him. She loved how he looked without it on. Bill kissed her again but something caught his attention, the door was still open.

"I better go lock the door." Bill said getting up and going over the door. He closed it and turned the lock. "There!" He said and he turned around to see his beautiful wife to be.

Her hair was a slight mess and her midsection, swollen with their child. He even felt week in the knees. He then noticed Jewel's eyes and how focused they were on him. Bill gave a breathy laugh.

"Jewel? Are you checking me out?" Jewel snapped out of her trance and tried to recover.

"N-no I was, I was just thinking…ok," she sighed rolling her eyes, "yes I was checking you out, you're just so irresistible!" Bill smiled and climbed onto the bed with Jewel. He stroked her face and kissed her hair.

"I love you Jewel" He whispered.

"I love you Bill" She replied more lustfully and then grabbed his face and continued to kiss and stroke him.

...

"Wow" Jewel finally said after some time passed. Bill was kissing her jaw and neck as his arms wrapped around her under the covers. "Wow" she repeated.

"You have bewitched me Jewel." Bill growled into her neck.

Jewel gave a breathy laugh. "I did not mean to." Bill pulled up and rested his forehead on hers, keeping his lips a breath away from hers.

"Oh no I think you completely meant to." Bills voice was raspy and slow. Jewel inhaled sharply as Bill slowly lowered his lips towards hers but stopped just as they were slightly brushing.

"You have meant for me to fall head over heals for you since the beginning." Bill's voice was barely a whisper, brushing against Jewel's lips, making her squirm with anticipation.

"Bill, I.." She breathed until she was cut short by Bill's wanting lips.

They kissed for a while enjoying being together. When something scratched Bill's side.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, "What was that?" Jewel looked down.

"Oh I'm so sorry! It was my wedding ring."

"You didn't take it off." Bill said with admiration.

"Of course not! Why would I remove the symbol of our love, while in the middle of us expressing our love?" Jewel asked purring the last part. Bill smiled a slyly.

"You are quite the poet, my love," he leaned down and kissed her, "and I would not want it any other way." he finished and continued to kiss her, wrapping his hand around her bare hip and the other holding her neck.

Jewel had never felt happier in her life. Kissing the man she loved like this. There was something different about this kiss though. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't desperate, it want lustful, it was full of devotion and love. Bill moved his lips slowly, and deliberately. Jewel deepened the kiss lightly tugging on his hair with one hand as her other made lazy patterns on Bill's back.

"I love when you do that." Bill moaned into Jewel's lips.

"What my love? This?" Jewel asked coyly as she tugged harder on his thick curls. Bill groaned pressing himself closer to Jewel.

She smiled; she always liked having control over him. "Come here." she said still slightly tugging on his hair and brought their lips together. She felt Bill's hand go to the back of her head and felt him tug on her hair. Jewel moaned as well.

"Hmm that is nice." Jewel said her lips close to his.

"I thought so." He whispered and kissed the side of her face.

"Don't stop." Jewel mumbled, desperate for Bill's lips.

"You know I would love to keep doing this my dear, but we have been in here too long." He whispered into her ear before lightly kissing down her jaw down to her neck.

"Then why are you kissing me like that?" She breathed out. "It drives me crazy."

"I know." Bill said smirking, "I love when you squirm." He growled roughly as he lightly nipped her throat.

"Bill." She gasped out.

"I love you so much." Bill mumbled continuing his assault on her tender neck.

"Then why must you torture me?" she breathed. Her hand found his hair again and tugged lightly. This caused Bill to kiss harder.

"I think," he whispered "we torture each other." he continued to kiss down until he came down to Jewel's stomach. Jewel noticed that Bill's kisses became less ferocious and more soft and loving. He kissed and rubbed her midsection and then reverently rested his head on it.

"Looks like the baby stopped kicking." Bill whispered kissing Jewel's belly.

"Its from all this exercise." Jewel purred giving Bill a sly smile. Bill chuckled into Jewel's midsection, causing a tingly sensation.

"That tickles Bill!" Jewel squealed. Pulling her self up a bit, resting her weight on her forearms.

"That's not the only thing that tickles you." Bill said slyly, bringing his hands to her sides.

"You certainly have become quite the animal Bill." Jewel breathed as Bill moved towards her, never breaking eye contact.

"Like I said, you have bewitched me." He whispered slowly, letting the words drip from his husky voice.

"Oh Bill." she sighed. He stroked her cheek causing Jewel's eyes to shutter close. He kissed her eyes, then her forehead, and her nose muttering, "Jewel" in between each kiss. Finally he made it to her lips. He brushed his against hers, then softly pecked them, giving little more and more contact.

"Bill." Jewel pleaded. Bill smiled and kissed her fully. Almost lifting Jewel up. He cupped her face with both of his hands.

He ran his hand through her hair, messing with her disheveled curls. Jewel smiled into his kiss, sighing at his every touch and caress. She broke away from him only for a moment, bringing her lips to his cheek leaving a sloppy trail of kisses to his ear.

"What happen to stopping?" She whispered before sucking on his earlobe, biting down as soon as he moaned.

"Something more important came up." He struggled to get out.

"I might have to join you on that." She whispered pulling them both down on the bed. They both looked at each other and Bill gave a quick nod. Jewel smiled and quickly took his face in her hands and began to kiss him deeply.

...

"Wow." Bill stuttered after gaining his breath.

"Wow." Jewel also said with a breathy sigh.

Bill gave a breathy laugh. "How many times are we going to doing this?" He whispered caressing Jewel's face.

"You just have amazing stamina." Jewel sighed trying to catch her breath. "How are you doing baby?" Jewel asked looking down at her swollen midsection. Bill smiled as he brought his had to her belly, gently stroking with his fingertips.

"I love how you talk to our baby." Bill whispered. Jewel smiled and looked up at him as he supported himself with his arm, leaning over her.

She will admit that he looked really sexy, but in that moment she saw Bill as a husband: protective and loving, and as a father: sweet and compassionate. She sighed and laid her head back down on the pillow and bill looked down at her, still supporting himself with his arm.

"Jewel, you're so beautiful." He said softly giving her a loving smile. Jewel gave a small laugh and smiled. All of a sudden Jewel felt extremely exhausted and gave a large yawn. Bill gave a sympathetic look.

"Are you tired my love." he said sweetly rubbing her side. Jewel closed her eyes and smiled.

"Between this baby and your … masterful loving skills I seem to have no more energy." Bill laughed lying down next to Jewel and wrapping his arms around Jewel's midsection.

"Now that you say it, I'm pretty tired myself." Bill said kissing Jewel's shoulder.

"Sleep with me?" Jewel barely said, practically on the brink of sleep. Bill smiled this would be the first time they have actually slept together.

"Of course." He whispered as both of them slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jewel lazily opened her eyes. She went to pull her self up but was restricted by a pressure around her. She stopped confused, looking down. Jewel's smile could have easily lit up the room, as her eyes fell upon Bill. He had his arms tightly wrapped around her, his face nuzzled into the base of her neck. Suddenly the memories of what had happened those last few hours filled her mind and she couldn't help but simile to her self.

"No you can't take her." Bill mumbled into her neck, slightly frowning.

"Bill? Sweetheart? Are you awake?" Jewel asked confused.

"No. Keep your nasty hands away from my family." Bill hugged Jewel tighter as he started to shake.

Jewel coughed the embrace was way too tight. She fidgeted around to loosen Bill's grip. When she struggled free for a few seconds, she turned to face Bill, then his arms tighten around her back. Her rather large pregnant belly separated them quite a distance. Bill's face was pretty serene except for a few moments when it would scrunch up in pain.

"Bill?" Jewel stroked his face, he seemed to relax a bit more and Jewel smiled. Then his grip became tight and caused a lot of pain for Jewel, she actually worried for the baby's safety.

"Bill darling! Wake up its only a dream!" Jewel gasped out as she shook his shoulders. Bill scrunched up his face in anguish.

"No. No. NO!" Bill yelled waking up. He shot up and desperately looked around the room breathing hard.

"Bill?" Jewel whispered. Bill sharply turned around. When his eyes made eye contact with Jewel's he sighed in relief and flopped down back onto the bed. He quickly buried his face in her hair trying to catch his breath.

"Oh Jewel. I had the worst dream."

"Oh really?" Jewel, still flustered from having the life squeezed out of her, sarcastically said rubbing her stomach. Bill looked at her and fear spread across his face.

"Oh gosh did I hurt you?" He said getting closer to Jewel.

"I'm fine, it just was a really tight squeeze back there." She said rubbing her pained abdomen.

"Oh Jewel did I hurt the baby?" now Bill was panicking.

"No clam down Bill! The baby is fine too." Bill sighed and rested back down on the pillows. "Bill? What happened in your dream to cause you to react like that?"

Bill rubbed a hand over his face, trying to calm his hammering heart. "I'm not really sure. There was some gang or group that took you and our baby, except the baby wasn't a baby, it was a little kid." Bill said sitting up and wrapping his arms around his knees. "They took you guys and threatened to hurt you unless I did something. But they wouldn't tell me what. They kept hitting you and our Baby. I was tied and couldn't do anything! And then…" Bill looked away unable to finish, wiping his eyes quickly. "I thought I lost you." Bill whispered looking up, searching into Jewel's eyes.

Jewel was not exactly sure what to say. The story was horrible to say the least, but it was only a dream.

"Oh Bill." She said hugging him. Bill pulled her close and put a hand behind her head.

"It feels so good to hug you." He said into her hair. Jewel smiled.

"Everything feels good with you Africa boy." Bill had to laugh. Even in situations like these Jewel always brings out the innuendo.

"Jewel." Bill mumbled kissing down from her forehead, to her cheek, until he was just above her lips. "I want you to know I will always protect you. Always." He then ducked down kissing her gently. Jewel slowly stroked his face until they both pulled away.

"Oh Bill your going to be a terrific father." Jewel cooed.

"And what about as a husband?" Bill breathed lightly stroking her with his fingertips.

"If the last few hours was a preview, I say you shall be a great husband." Jewel purred giving Bill her signature coy look. Bill blushed as a wide grin spread on his face. "Blushing?" Jewel whispered getting close to Bills face. "I'm surprised your blushing after all those things you did to me." This just made Bill turn a deeper shade of crimson.

"Um well, ha, I can lose control of myself when it comes to you." He said looking down still a dark shade of red.

"I'll say." Jewel laughed coming closer to Bill and bringing his chin up. "You should never be embarrassed at you secret talent." Jewel said coolly.

"Talent?" Bill breathily said still a bit embarrassed.

"Oh yes," Jewel purred getting even closer to him "for what you can do, I could only describe it as pure talent." Bill laughed as Jewel pulled him in for a kiss. When they broke apart Jewel asked, "What time is it?" Bill still a bit foggy scramble around to his drawer and grabbed a watch.

"It's…um uh 4." He said.

"That was a long afternoon together." Jewel said smiling.

"Oh yes it was." Bill said, sighing with a big goofy grin on his face, as he fell back onto the pillows. Jewel giggled and laid her head on his chest.

"Well my very talented lover," Jewel cooed, "what should we do now?" She had a mischievous look in her eyes as she rubbed her legs up Bill's.

"Oh no, no, no." Bill chocked out, trying to stay focused. Jewel just felt too good. "We need to get up darling." Bill laughed nervously suppressing a moan as Jewel continued her assault, now kissing his soft spot behind his ear.

"Jewel please!" Bill moaned. Jewel smiled and bit Bill's ear. Bill grunted and bit his lower lip, not assisting Jewel in anyway and kept his hands to himself.

"Oh come now Bill," Jewel purred into his neck, "don't squander your talents." Bill closed his eyes trying hard not to give in.

"J-Jewel uh please, p-please don't" he bit down on his lip as Jewel's hands explored him. Jewel ignored him and kept at work.

"Jewel," Bill said sternly when he gained some control of himself, "we need to stu-uh-uh stop." Bill hardly could finish the sentence. Jewel knew what she was doing.

"I'm sorry Bill what did you say?" She asked coyly. Bill could only moan and throw his head back. Jewel moved up to him and kissed his throat.

"Jewel, I want to, oh do I want to, but…" Then they herd footsteps from outside the door.

"Bill?" came the voice. Bill put a hand to his face and groaned. Jewel sat up pulling the sheets over her.

"That's what I was trying to say earlier. My dad gets off work at this time." All of a sudden the doorknob began to move then came to a sudden stop. Jewel sighed out.

"Thank goodness we locked it earlier." then there was a knocking at the door.

"Bill you in there?" Bill looked around frantic.

"Uh, yes just one second." Bill called out. Jewel gave him a stern look.

"What am I supposed to do!" she hissed. Bill jumped up and threw some pants on and a shirt.

"I'll go out there, tell him that you were tired and that you are sleeping, that should give you time to dress."

Bill quickly opened the door and slid out before his dad could look inside.

"Hey Dad-o." Bill chuckled nervously, rubbing his hand on his neck.

"Bill? You seem a bit flustered. Something the matter?" Bill began to shuffle from foot to foot.

"Oh no just..um…checking up on Jewel is all." Bill remained in front of his door, trying to buy her enough time.

"Jewel? She still here? And in your bed room?" Jeremy was not a fool; he was a police officer and knew the clues. Bill was very flustered, his flush face and…um…"tight" pants gave it all away. But Jeremy knew this would embarrass his son and played along with his little charade.

"Um yeah, she was really tired, so she took a nap in my room."

"A nap you say?" Jeremy said with a smile.

"Yes," Bill responded racking his hand through his hair, "she is very tired, with the pregnancy and all that." Jeremy smiled.

"Oh yes, yes, are you sure nothing else is causing her to be tired?" What could he say; he loved torturing Bill and seeing what excuses he would come up with.

"That's all she said was tiring her."

"Hmm yes, now tell me Bill why is your shirt inside out?" Bill stopped dead in his tracks.

"Um, well when Jewel was resting I fell asleep in the armchair in the room, but it became too hot and I removed my shirt. When you came home I just quickly threw it on." Bill nodded, that was a pretty believable story he thought.

Jeremy just smiled, for lying through his teeth he was surprised at how well he was doing it.

"One last important question my son," Jeremy said putting his arm around his son, "why is your ear bleeding and has a bite mark with a faint shade of pink around it?" Bill looked panicked trying to come up with some explanation. Jeremy only smiled.

"Well you see, there was, I was trying…" Bill looked at his dad whose eyebrows were raised and he wore a small goofy grin.

Bill was panicking now. What could he say to that?

"It was the…um…neighborhood cat!" At this Jeremy suppressed the laugh that was threatening to burst out of him.

"The neighborhood cat you say?" He chocked out.

"Yep, I was outside and…I don't know…it just came up and bit my ear. I had tuna for lunch so maybe it was attracted to me." Bill fumbled out a little too quickly.

"Oh I'm sure it was very attracted to you." With a large grin, Jeremy gave a little wink and walked out of the hallway. Bill sighed in relief. At least his father wouldn't keep pushing the subject. Bill turned and rushed into his room.

"Jewel I hope your all dressed becau-uh-uh."

Jewel sat on the bed with only her underwear on, not even a bra.

"Oh Bill," she said not even trying to cover herself, "you caught me getting dressed." She said seductively. Bill quickly shut and locked the door.

"Jewel, are you crazy? The door was unlocked." Bill said turning toward her then quickly looking down to avoid seeing her.

"I told you Bill, I was getting dressed." She replied in the same tone. Bill still looked to the ground.

"Well if you were hoping for anything, we cant. My dad is suspecting something." Jewel only smiled and quietly got off the bed and came up behind Bill. He didn't notice because he was so focused on the ground.

"Still shy my love?" Jewel whispered in Bill's ear. Bill jumped turning towards Jewel, then felt rather embarrassed and looked down again at the floor, a deep color of red on his face.

"You do really need to get over this shy side darling." Jewel purred as she strode towards him. She lifted his chin with one finger so he was looking at her "I think I can help you with that." Bill was finding it harder and harder not to stare at her. He tried to focus on her eyes but they were so full of wanting that it was driving him crazy.

"Jewel..I..um…we need to…need to oh-uh-uh" Jewel started slowly lifting his shirt while she kissed the new exposed skin. Bill moaned but tried to pull away.

"Not so fast you charging wildebeest." She mocked kissing and licking his almost completely exposed torso.

"Oh Jewel!" He cried out.

"Shhh you don't want daddy to hear us." She said with a small laugh as she removed his shirt. Bill could not take it anymore; he did not care if his whole family was in the room, he was going to have Jewel. When his shirt went over his head and hit the floor, Bill tackled Jewel and brought her to the bed. They landed with a thud and Jewel giggled. Bill attacked her with his lips causing her to moan into his mouth. He then began to kiss down her neck, giving small bites along the way.

"Oh Bill!" she pleaded.

"Shh." Bill purred as he continued on his frenzy.

...

The minuet Jeremy heard the door close and the lock click he knew what was happening. He heard a few giggles and faint talking when he heard Bill cry out, "Oh Jewel!" He was not exactly sure on what to do. When he started to hear Jewel's moans Jeremy smiled. Call it male bravado, but Jeremy felt strong pride for his son. Only a Hazeldine could do that, he was glad his son could live up to the name.

Jeremy smirked as he grabbed a cup of coffee. He was certain of one thing: even though his son was good at it, he certainly wasn't quiet. He chuckled to himself when he heard the front door open.

"Bill? Jewel? I'm back, and I got a few baby things." Joyce called out as she shut the door.

"Sweet petunias!" Jeremy cursed under his breath as he charged towards the front door. He knew how Joyce felt about Bill and Jewel, he needed to distract her, but with what? "Joyce!" Jeremy called out a little too excited as he slid into the foyer.

"Oh. Jeremy sweetie! I didn't think you would be home." Joyce smiled as she walked up to him placing a small kiss on his cheek. She was clutching a large paper bag with baby toys in it.

"What if I help you with those bags dear?" Jeremy offered, that's when it hit him. Why should his son have all the fun?

"Oh that would be great darling!" Joyce said with a smile. She went up to peck his lips. When she pulled away to grab more bags Jeremy latched his arm around her waist and spun her around until she was pressed against him looking straight up at him. Joyce was completely surprised and unsure of what was happening.

"Jeremy?" She started but was stopped by Jeremy's lips. He pulled her in for a long kiss. When they separated Joyce was both surprised and a little out of breath.

"You know with all this talk of babies, I seem to have forgotten where they come from, care to remind me?"

"I…don't…what?" Joyce stammered trying to catch her breath.

"I miss you my darling." Jeremy whispered lightly stroking her face. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and started rushing to the bedroom.

"Jeremy! What has gotten into you?" Joyce squealed clinging onto him tighter. "You my dear look…ravishing." He whispered dangerously into her ear as they reached the bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed, turned and locked the door, and strode towards the bed, all the while keeping his eyes on Joyce's.

"Promise not to kick?" She cooed seductively.

"No promises love." He growled.

...

"Wow" both Bill and Jewel managed to say at the same time. Jewel's head rested softly on Bill's chest as they both tried to regain their breaths. Bill sweetly stroked Jewel's hair while she slowly dragged her fingers up and down his side.

"Do you think your dad heard?" Jewel whispered still exhausted.

"I don't think there is a way he did not hear," Bill softly chuckled "but frankly I don't care." He said kissing the top of her head. Jewel gave a lazy smile.

"I love you Bill." She said lightly kissing his chest.

"And I love you." Bill responded pulling her in for a closer embrace.

"You truly are talented my love." Jewel purred curling into Bill more. Bill chuckled a bit to himself as he dragged his fingers over her swollen belly.

"You don't think this hurts the baby do you?" Bill asked looking up at Jewel with concern on his face.

"No," Jewel said breathily putting a comforting hand on Bill's face, "actually it's said that these kinds of…activities help promote labor." At this, Bill's eyes widened.

"Oh gosh you don't think were going to force the baby out too soon?" Bill asked, fear streaking over his face.

"Don't be silly Bill. The baby will come when it wants to." Jewel gently stroked her midsection. "I wonder what it will be." She breathed to her self.

"I was actually thinking about this earlier today." Bill said looking down at Jewel.

"Oh yeah? Do you have any preference?" Bill thought for a while.

"No, not really, what ever this baby is I'm going to love it deeply because it's our child." He said kissing her head.

"Well I want a girl!" Jewel said rubbing her stomach.

"Oh?" Bill asked.

"Yes a girl so I can get her all the cute clothes she wants, and she is going to be an actress." Jewel said in confidence. Bill smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes that would be wonderful," Bill agreed. "She would be perfect. But you know a little boy would be wonderful too. "

"A perfect little gentleman." Jewel cooed in agreement. "Just like his father."

"Girl or boy, this baby is going to be smothered in love." Bill chuckled kissing her stomach only to be greeted by a strong kick. "Seems we woke the baby." Bill chuckled rubbing where he was kicked. Jewel groaned as the baby kicked again, hunching over. "Here," Bill said helping Jewel sit up. It was then that the realization hit him; they were both not wearing clothes.

"I…oh…um let me." He got up and started grabbing Jewel's clothes. He returned to the bed and handed them to her. "Um here." He said, Jewel smiled and took them.

"Thank you, although it's a shame, you look so good without them on." she winked at him and Bill turned red as he pulled up his pants. By the time he was fully dressed Jewel was still having problems being able to put her tank top on. Bill rushed over.

"Here," he said taking it from her, "let me, skinny rabbit." he said holding the tank top at the ready. Jewel looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Bill?" Bill blushed slightly realizing what he said.

"Oh I'm sorry. That's what my mum used to say when she would dress me. It means to put your arms up so I can put the tank top on." Bill explained now slightly embarrassed for saying it. Jewel giggled.

"I like it." she said raising her arms. Bill gently guided the top on and smoothing it over her abdomen, which was only partly covered. "See, your going to make an excellent father." Jewel sighed.

Bill smiled back. "And you an excellent mother!" He said kissing the top of her head. "Come on," He said grabbing her hand "we better go see what's going on, and get out of this room before I lose control again." Jewel giggled as they headed out the door hand in hand. They both walked into the kitchen and to Bill's surprise no one was there.

"My dad was here when I left, and he usually takes a long time with his coffee and paper."

"Maybe he went back to work?" Jewel said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"No, he usually stays for dinner." Bill looked down and saw a brown bag filled with baby toys sprawled on the ground, along with a few other things like his Mom's purse and keys. "What's this then?" Bill said going to get a closer look. "It's not like my mom to leave her things on the floor like this." Bill said grabbing one of the toys."

"Maybe she was in a hurry?" Then Both Bill and Jewel heard a noise.

Bill's head whipped towards his parents room. He stood and listened for a bit until he heard it again. It sounded like his mom but it was muddled and it almost sounded like…Bill froze.

"Oh my gosh." Jewel replied while a wide smile spread on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" Bill cried out. While Jewel wore an amused face, Bill's could only be described as pure horror. Jewel giggled to herself.

"Good job Joyce." She said to herself.

"How can you be ok with this?" Bill asked still a bit frantic as the noises got louder.

"You should be happy Bill. Your parents still love each other. My parents never do that. I hope that we still do it when our baby is our age." Jewel sighed sitting at the table.

"That's not the point right now Jewel." Bill said and another loud sound came that made him cringe.

"Wasn't it you who said that you didn't care if your dad heard us? So now its wrong if we hear them?" Jewel asked smiling.

"It's different, they are my parents!" he exclaimed, still cringing every time he heard a noise.

"If it bothers you so much maybe we should take a walk?" Jewel suggested standing up.

"Yes, anything to get me out of this house!" Jewel smiled as she took Bill's hand.

"Come now Lover boy, lets go cool down a bit huh?" She led them out the house. By the time they reached the park the sun was setting. Bill picked up Jewel and headed towards a tree. He sat Jewel on his lap as he leaned against the trunk.

"I do hate how dark it gets so early." Jewel pouted looking at the sky.

"Its not so bad," Bill said thoughtfully, "it means I get to look at this pretty sunset with my beautiful wife to be." Bill smiled kissing Jewel on the forehead.

"Bill, that's beautiful. Thank you." Jewel breathed as she felt Bill's warm lips on her forehead.

"And every word of its true. Thank you for being mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Jewel sighed as she sunk into her bed. It was near midnight and she couldn't sleep. Her mind was still racing, replaying her day with Bill over and over in her head. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as the memories flashed across her eyes. How did she get so lucky to have such a kind, sweet, and surprisingly sexy man be hers? Jewel paused turning her head towards her nightstand, looking at the sparkling ring that waited there.

Was it really happening? The joy of it all was overwhelming. She could not wait to announce it. The only thing she wished was that her mom was more supportive or even cared. When she came home after spending the whole day away, all her mother could say to her was that she was really caring a lot of weight in her face. When Jewel tried to argue that Bill thought she was beautiful and hinted at what her and Bill did that whole afternoon, Camilla only rolled her eyes and left the room.

Jewel sighed and snuggled more into her blankets. She did not have to worry about Camilla, not anymore. She had Bill and her child. Her child. The sentence shocks her every time. She placed her hands on her swollen stomach. Jewel loved her baby so much. She just couldn't understand how she could love someone without really knowing them. But she did.

"It must be just a mother thing," she thought to herself, "but mum was never very loving. I can't imagine her loving me like I love my baby." Jewel thought with a scoff. Jewel shook her head trying to get her thoughts on something more pleasant. She laid her head back on the pillow and thought back on when Bill and her first saw their baby on the ultrasound.

...

"Ok Ms. Diamond I need to go get the gel and then we will get started." The nurse said with a smile as she got up and left the room. Jewel laid on the bed and Bill stood next to her holding her hand. He watched as the doctor walked out then looked back at Jewel with a smile.

"I can't believe we're going to see the baby!"

"Yeah, it's…great." Jewel said with hesitation. Bill's smile slightly faltered.

"What's wrong?" He asked pulling a chair close to her without letting go of her hand.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm just nervous is all." She tried to put on the best smile she could. She really didn't know why she had so much anxiety about seeing the baby.

"Oh don't worry my darling. The baby will be perfect." Bill cooed, whispering in Jewel's ear. He rested his forehead on hers looking right into her eyes.

"I bet the baby will get all its good looks from you." Jewel said a sly smile spreading on her face. Bill chuckled and kissed her nose as he sat back in his chair. Jewel rubbed her stomach mindlessly trying to build up courage to ask Bill what was plaguing her mind. "Bill?" Jewel looked up, stopping her hands.

"Yes Jewel?" A flash of concern covering his face. Jewel sighed closing her eyes.

"What if…what if I don't love the baby?" Bill was taken aback

"What, what do you mean?" He was not sure how to respond.

"I mean what if we don't connect and end up…" She trailed off.

"End up like what darling?" Bill softly asked.

"Like my mum and me." She mumbled. Bill nodded. He always realized the strained relationship Jewel and Camilla had, and he would be lying if he said it did not cross his mind that Jewel could be the same with their child.

"Well…" Bill started when the nurse walked in.

"Ok we are all set to look at the baby." the nurse said in a chipper tone. Bill looked up and nodded; his smile was dimmed but he still couldn't wait to see their baby. Jewel on the other hand grabbed for Bill's hand immediately, her fear over taking her. The nurse pulled up Jewel's shirt so she could put the cool gel over her belly.

"Flying capers that's cold!" Jewel gasped. Bill chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"Flying capers? That's a new one." The nurse giggled grabbing the ultrasound equipment. "Alrighty, lets see what we got here." The nurse glided the device over Jewel's midsection until she stopped. "If you look up at the screen you can see your baby." Jewel stifled a gasp.

"Its beautiful." She whispered. Bill was staring at the screen with a few happy tears sliding down his face as his smile reached from ear to ear. He let a surprised gasp as he pointed toward the screen.

"Look it's sucking its thumb!"

"That can happen." The nurse said with a smile. Bill looked down at Jewel. If it was possible his smile grew wider for the look on Jewel's face mirrored his own, and he was filled with so much joy and love.

"Is it alright that the baby is that small?" Bill asked already becoming a protective parent.

"Oh yes," the doctor said "Ms. Diamond is only five months pregnant, the baby is actually very healthy for its age." Bill sighed in relief.

"That's very good to hear." Bill looked down at Jewel who still was staring at the screen.

"Its so beautiful." she whispered. Bill sat back down and grabbed Jewel's hand and kissed her forehead.

...

Jewel smiled at the memory. "Its the first day that I knew I would always love you." she whispered to her midsection.

Jewel had a habit of doing that now. Her mum would always give her a hard time for it, but it just made Jewel more confident that it must be a loving and compassionate thing to do if her mum was against it.

"At least you'll have grandma Joyce." Jewel sighed. She knew Joyce would love the baby just because of the way she treated Bill. Jewel had always been a little jealous of Bill and Joyce's relationship. She actually enjoyed being scolded by Joyce because it made her feel like apart of the family. She smiled and turned off the lamp next to her bed. "Good night baby." she lazily said as she drifted off to sleep.

...

Bill looked over at the clock on his nightstand and sighed. It was one o'clock in the morning but he just could not sleep. His day with Jewel was like nothing he had ever done before. After he dropped Jewel back home, he went back to his house to face his parents. His dad did not say anything about it, even though Bill was sure he heard, but after Bill discovered what both his mom and dad were doing, it was an awkward dinner to say the least. Bill pulled the covers to his shoulders and looked at the empty space in his bed. He wished more than anything that she was sleeping with him in his arms.

Bill never really felt that way before and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He would always miss her, but this was at a new level he had never felt. Everything ached for Jewel. He wanted to hold her, feel her breath, hear her sigh, smell her hair. The emptiness was overwhelming to him. Bill looked over at the clock one last time before making his decision; he was going to see Jewel no matter what the cost.

Sneaking out would be a difficult task, although both his parents went to bed early. They explained that they were just tired and needed to be up early, but Bill still cringed when he thought of the real reason. Quietly he opened his door and shut it behind him. He tip toed down the hall and grabbed his coat. When he got to the front door and stepped outside he noticed the car was missing. Bill shrugged and dismissed it that his dad had a late night emergency call. He continued down the driveway when a few flowers caught his eye. Smiling he picked them and began to arrange them as he walked to Jewel's.

Bill smiled down at his make shift bouquet. The flowers were Jewel's favorite: petunias. He quickened his pace when he saw that Jewels house was just around the corner. Bill ran up the driveway until he was standing under her balcony. He chuckled when he remembered the last time he was here. But unlike last time he would get up that balcony, he was determined.

Looking around he saw a tree. He put the bouquet in his mouth and leaped up to the first branch. He began to climb until he reached a branch just close enough to the balcony. He positioned himself just right and jumped until he grabbed unto the top of the gate. This time he had enough momentum so he could swing his body up and over the fence. He landed on the balcony with a thud.

...

The loud noise woke Jewel with a start. Disoriented, she could not place what the sound was. Then she heard footsteps outside on the balcony. Scared and unsure of what to do, she pulled the covers closer to her face and tried to manage a sound. The doorknob began to jiggle and Jewel felt a small relief that it was locked.

"Jewel?" came the soft caring voice. A wide smile spread across her face.

"Bill?" she responded pulling the covers off.

"Yes, yes it's me." Bill said with a breathy laugh.

"Oh Romeo!" Jewel cooed as she approached the door. Jewel flung open the door. Unfortunately, Bill was trying to open that same door and was hit in the face with a tremendous thud. "Oh! Bill! I'm so sorry!" Jewel stammered pulling Bill into a hug. Bill was cradling his face with one hand as he gave a chuckle, snuggling onto the top of Jewel's head.

"Its alright Jewel. I'm excited to see you too." He whispered with a laugh. Jewel giggled pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Seems my Romeo finally came."

"Yes I have, oh these are for you." He said extending his arm and giving her the bouquet. Most of the flowers were damaged from his efforts to climb the balcony. "Sorry about the damage." he said sheepishly.

"They're lovely." She said with a smile. They stood for sometime out in the lovely spring night air, both trying to figure out the next move.

"So…" Bill started then stopped trying to get a conversation going.

"Bill why are you here?" Jewel asked cuddling to him.

"I missed you, uncontrollably! Now that I have slept with you in my arms I cant sleep any way else."

Jewel gave a breathy laugh, "That's probably why I'm so restless too." She looked up at him and gave him a sly smile, "So you only came here to sleep?" It may have been dark outside but Jewel could see the color in Bill's cheeks rise.

"Oh no no no, we cant. We could wake your parents. No we should just sleep. I just…" Bill looked down back her and sighed. She looked more beautiful than ever. The moonlight made her the most enchanting creature this world had to offer. "I just needed to have you with me. I want you to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning. I want to hold you if your scared or comfort you when your sad. I want to be there…for…for everything."

Jewel sighed and grabbed Bill into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Well Romeo," she cooed "follow me to our bed for the night." She gabbed his hand with both of hers and faced him slyly smiling at him as they made their way to her bed. She laid down and Bill followed removing his jacket and throwing it on the floor. Jewel pulled the covers over them and snuggled close to Bill's chest. Bill smiled looking down at her.

"I love you." Jewel softly said as she continued to cuddle up against him. "I love you," Bill mumbled as he kissed her forehead "and you." Bill cooed stroking Jewel's stomach. Jewel giggled quietly. "Goodnight love." Bill whispered as they both fell asleep.

...

Bill woke with a start. He looked over were Jewel slept and saw she

was gone. A blaring light filled the room from the bathroom.

"Jewel?" Bill asked still groggy from sleep.

"Ugg, Bill" came Jewel's sickly voice.

"Jewel! " Bill quickly jumped out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Jewel sat on the floor. "Oh gosh Jewel what's wrong!" Bill said running over and dropping to the floor comforting her.

"I'm fine" she choked out "just morning sickness."

"How long has this been going on?" Bill asked his voice rising in worry.

"All morning." Jewel said groggily. Suddenly she gagged and turned back towards the toilet.

"Oh sweetie." Bill rushed down next to her and grabbed her hair so it wouldn't be in her face. He rubbed comforting circles on her back. "I'm sorry darling." Bill cooed.

"Its all right." Jewel chocked out pulling herself up. "Its nothing I'm not used to." She gave a week smile up at him trying to ease his worry.

"Jewel, how long have you had morning sickness?" Bill asked as he grabbed a cloth, wet it with cool water, and washed her face.

"A few months." Jewel giggled as he washed over her sensitive lips. "But it's wonderful to have you here." Jewel sighed cuddling into Bills chest.

"I'm glad to be here." Bill stroked her hair.

"What time is it?" Jewel weakly asked. Bill looked down at his watch.

"It's three in the morning, it's still pretty dark out." Jewel nodded and popped up and washed her face. Bill gave a confused look.

"You seem better?" he said giving a slight laugh. Jewel gave a giggled.

"It's morning sickness, it passes as fast as it comes."

"Oh" Bill said nodding his head. Jewel fanned herself.

"Its very hot in here, is it for you?" She asked looking over at Bill.

"Not exactly, no"

"Hmm?" Jewel said looking away, then her head popped up and her signature sly look spread across her face. "I just had an idea." Bill gave a happy confused look.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I suggest that we cool off, and I have the perfect idea."

"And what's that?" Bill asked following her out of her bathroom.

"The pool seems like a nice option." Jewel slyly said.

"The pool! but Jewel your parents … "

"My dad is out of town and I heard my Mum leave this morning, probably until 7." Jewel smiled "Come on!" she said grabbing his hand and rushing out the door to the back yard.

"Jewel I don't have a bathing suit!"

"You wont need one darling." She cooed as she opened the back door, constantly looking up at Bill with her sly smile.

"But I can't jump into the pool with my pajamas."

Jewel stopped them right by the edge of the pool. She turned towards Bill, never keeping her eyes off him, as she slowly started to remove her shirt. Bill gasped grabbing the edges of her shirt and pulling it back over her.

"Bill." Jewel sighed exasperatedly. She stepped away from him and walked towards the house.

"Jewel? Wait I'm sorry it was a reflex." Bill called out to her. But she stopped, turned suddenly. Then with a wicked smile she pulled off her night garments while running towards the pool. Once completely free of her clothes, she jumped in with a little shriek. She resurfaced and stared at Bill's shocked expression.

"Well don't keep me waiting now." She winked as she went back under.

"Oh, don't you worry about that!" He mumbled to himself as he began to undress. When Jewel resurfaced she heard a splash and looked over to see Bill coming out of the water. He smiled then sighed out. He threw his head back to get the back of his head wet. He slowly rises up with his eyes closed and mouth open.

"Oh," he slightly moaned, "that feels nice." Jewel bit her lip and swam towards him.

"You look so sexy." She cooed putting her arms around his neck.

"And you look divine." Bill mumbled into her neck and placing a small kiss there.

"Bill." She sighed as she wrapped herself around him. Bill let out a strangled moan as he grabbed onto Jewel. "If only my big fat belly wasn't in the way, then I could be really close to you." Jewel whispered into Bill's ear. Bill gave a breathy laugh.

"But I love it." He growled as his lips claimed hers in a hungry, desperate kiss. Jewel smiled against his lips as she deepened it. Bill ran his hands through her silky, wet hair, moaning as he did.

"Bill." Jewel gasped in between kisses. Bill suddenly dipped his head down and slowly stroked his teeth across her neck. "Bill!" She screeched throwing her head back, giving Bill more access. He kissed down her neck until he reached the hollow of her throat, licking up the access water that collected there.

"Why do you make me into this savage animal?" Bill moaned against her neck.

"Call it talent." She laughed "But you bring out a beast in me as well." She growled grabbing his face and lifting herself while her legs wrapped around his midsection. Bill's arm went under Jewel to support her up while his other hand supported the back of her neck. They deepened the kiss until Bill pulled away. He put his forehead against hers trying to catch his breath. He smiled and twirled them around.

"Oh Jewel you're so beautiful." He said happily, lightly kissing her on the lips. "I have never done something this crazy before!" He laughed putting his forehead against Jewel's again. She gave a sly smile bringing her wet hand to Bill's cheek and watched as the water fell down his face.

"Well, you make me do crazy things." Jewel growled kissing his neck and taking his necklace in between her teeth and started swimming backwards, dragging Bill by the neck.

"Whoa there darling." Bill whispered with a dark, husky voice. Jewel gave him a sly smile still pulling him back. He allowed her this bit of control, loving every moment of it. When they got half way through the deep end, Jewel nipped his neck and pulled him under. Bill closed his eyes, the shock of the sudden plunge overtaking his senses. When he finally opened his eyes, there she was. The water was clear and Jewel seemed to glow in the moonlit water. She wore an innocent smile as she swam up to him. Bill couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. The water brought her hair up in a swirly cloud that framed her face perfectly. He couldn't resist anymore and reached out for her.

He pulled her close to him and snaked his arm around her neck. He pulled her in for an underwater kiss. It was different in the water but the feelings it brought were amazing and new. Jewel's hands stroked Bill's back and sides as one of his hands tangled up in her floating free curls and the other grabbing her lower back to get her as close as possible. Bill pulled away and wrapped his arms around Jewel and brought them both to the surface gasping for air. Jewel pushed the stray hairs that stuck to her face aside as Bill rubbed his eyes. They both looked over at each other for a second. It was quiet, only their breathing could be heard. Then without a word they both jumped on each other starting a very passionate kiss.

Their passion never being more hungry and ravenous then it was at that moment. Without realizing, Bill had shoved Jewel into the side of the pool, never breaking contact with her lips. Jewel roughly tugged on Bill's curls and moaned when her back hit the pool wall.

"Bill." she gasped out.

"What is it Jewel?" He growled against her as he frantically kissed down her neck to her collarbone.

"Stop torturing me. I can't take it any more!" Bill pulled away and looked into her eyes. His face was mischievous and his eyes were dark with wanting. He gave a slight breathy laugh.

"As you command my love." He hissed in her ear biting down on her soft spot.

...

"Oh. My. Gosh." Jewel sighed. Bill swam them over to the shallow end and sat Jewel on the stairs. All the while kissing her face. Jewel sprawled on the stairs the water bobbing up and down her body. Bill was kneeling next to her his hand on her cheek while he kissed the other side of her jaw.

"Jewel." Bill mumbled between kisses. Jewel sighed.

"Oh Bill, that was the most… I can't even begin to describe what that was!"

"I agree," Bill sighed leaning back on the stairs, "that was an experience all its own." Jewel looked over at him and leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Bill stroked her arm and leaned his head on hers. Bill looked at the slowly setting moon and the twinkling starts when he felt a cool breeze pass through. Jewel shivered and clung closer to Bill. "Are you cold darling?" Bill softly asked as he clung closer to her to warm her up.

"Yes, actually." she sweetly said with a smile.

"Well then," Bill said excitedly scooping up Jewel in his arms, "I will have to fix that!"

"Bill!" Jewel exclaimed with a laugh, "What are you doing! I'm too heavy!"

"You're perfect." Bill whispered and kissed her forehead. He lifted her out of the pool and placed her on one of the chairs. He went and grabbed a towel and dried her off and himself. He then wrapped Jewel in the towel along with his lower self. He then scooped Jewel up again and started towards Jewel's room.

"Wow Bill I didn't know you could carry me." Jewel cooed as Bill started up the stairs.

"I may not look it, but I'm all muscle." he replied rubbing his nose against hers playfully. Jewel giggled and snuggled closer towards Bill's chest.

"You're so warm." she mumbled burrowing her face into his warm body.

"Like a hot water bottle apparently." Bill chuckled giving Jewel a wink. Reaching Jewel's room, Bill laid her down on her bed and climbed up next to her, laying so he could face Jewel.

"Well lover boy, what now?"

"Well first," Bill smiled sweetly grabbing the towel around her. "Lets get you out of this wet thing." he reverently removed the towel from her and tucked her in the blankets. Jewel smiled.

"You always take such good care of me," she tiredly said, "but now its my turn." she reached her arms out of the covers and pulled off Bill's towel. "There." she said with a confident nod, she then opened the covers to allow Bill in and gave a sweet yearning look. Bill laughed and crawled in next to her wrapping his arms around her damp cold body. Jewel shivered and Bill started to rub her to try to warm them both up.

Jewel cuddled in closer to him. "Mmmm, Bill." She sighed as Bill rubbed her arms a bit faster.

"You getting warm yet?" Bill asked putting his forehead on hers.

"Mmmm, yes I am. Probably because you're still so hot." Jewel whispered as she brushed her lips against Bill's. Bill shuddered and wrapped his legs around her. "Some one is still a bit excited, hmm?" Jewel asked her eyes knowing. Bill blushed but pulled her in closer none the less.

"I can't help it. You are just so beautiful." Bill whispered pulling her into a chase kiss. Jewel sighed into his lips.

"And to think," Jewel whispered as she pulled away, "I started the night thinking I was going to sleep alone." Bill chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

"I thought so too, but how could I miss all of this." he cooed rubbing her side.

"I wish we did not have to sneak around or worry about our parents." Jewel said thoughtfully and almost to herself. Bill nodded,

"Well Jewel, with the baby on the way, and us starting our lives together, I was thinking," Bill rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is it Bill?"

"I think we should find a place together." Jewel's face lit up

"Oh Bill!" she exclaimed jumping on Bill and kissing him hard on the mouth.

"I'm guessing you like the idea." Bill chuckled. Jewel readjusted herself, she was leaning over Bill her hair still wet and clung to her face and body in separated strands.

"Bill I love the idea, I want to spend everyday with you." Bill smiled looking up at Jewel.

"If living with you means I get to see this view everyday I can hardly wait." Bill sweetly remarked pulling a few strands from her face and putting them behind her ear and then playfully taking one in his hand and twirling it around in his fingers.

"Our own place." Jewel sighed thoughtfully, flopping back down onto the bed. "We could decorate it and…" Jewel gasped and grabbed onto Bill, "We could have a room for the baby! And we could paint it and fill it with toys. Oh Bill I'm so excited! But where?" Bill laughed, hugging Jewel and kissing her on the head.

"I'm glad that you like the idea. But we can't decorate the room if we don't know if it's a boy or a girl." Bill smiled down at Jewel and wiggled his eyebrows. Jewel giggled.

"How do you do that?" She asked reaching out and stroking his face.

"Never mind that now, we need to discuss our apartment." Bill chuckled, turning his face and kissing her hand. Jewel giggled and pulled her hand away.

"Oh yes, but how will we afford it?"

Bill sighed and looked down.

"I will need to get a job and attend university until I get my degree." Jewel nodded.

"I see." she quietly responded.

"Jewel," Bill said grabbing both of her hands, "it's going to be hard, It's fun now talking about plans and our future life, but it will be tuff, I will be working, we'll have the baby to care for, it could be shaky for a few years." It was quiet for a while. Jewel was silently processing the information. "Jewel?" Bill stroked her cheek pleading for a response.

"No matter what," Jewel finally spoke, "I love you, through anything and…I look forward to the hard times with you." She said grabbing his face into a kiss.

Bill gasped but eased into it. He ran his hands through her hair, slightly tugging on the wet curls. Bill pulled away and stared into Jewels eyes.

"We will need to look for an apartment then. One with a room for our little one." Bill said as he stroked Jewels swollen midsection. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Jewel gently pulled away but then quickly turned her attention past him.

"Oh, oh Bill look, it's the sunrise!" Bill turned toward the balcony and smiled as a slight pink color began to shine on the grey haze of the morning. Jewel snuggled up against Bill's back and laid her chin on his shoulder. They both watched as the sky transformed into an array of different colors. The room began to light up as a few rays of light spilled into the room. Jewel sighed and Bill turned toward her and gave a loving look.

"Jewel," he whispered placing his forehead against hers, "you are so beautiful." The light laid in streaks across her bare body and gave her a beautiful glow.

"And you are my perfect Romeo." She replied earnestly, smiling at him as she played with the curls on his head. Bill sighed, sitting up and pulling Jewel into his lap. They stared out until the sun was set in the sky.

"Bill?"

"Yes my darling?" Bill whispered kissing the top of Jewel's head.

"What about your parents? Won't they be sore once they find out you're missing?" Bill thought about it for a while, weighing the consequences. Finally he shrugged and whispered into Jewel's ear

"It was all worth it to be with my family." He kissed her cheek and rested his hands protectively over her stomach. "My perfect family."

Jewel sighed placing her hands over his. She yawned.

"Oh Bill, I'm so tired I have had only three hours of sleep." Bill nodded he too only had two hours of sleep and was beginning to feel it's toll on him.

"Your right darling, I'm exhausted." Bill said as he laid them both down and wrapped them up in the sheets.

"You should be tired," Jewel said nuzzling into Bill's chest, "after what we did in the pool I'm surprised you were able to walk." Bill blushed causing Jewel to smile and kiss his nose. Jewel yawned cuddling into Bill's chest, closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep. Bill watched her for a while making sure she was asleep and comfortable until he too drifted off.


End file.
